


Finding Libertalia

by TooMuchTrashInOnePerson



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 02:16:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11979966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooMuchTrashInOnePerson/pseuds/TooMuchTrashInOnePerson
Summary: When Margaret, the daughter of wealthy Governor, is kidnapped by pirates, led by no one else than Raphael Adler, her loyalty to the system is put into a test.





	Finding Libertalia

It was half past midnight when Commodore Samuel Drake and his younger brother - brave soldier - Nathan Drake watched big black ship appear on the coast, starting to bombard the city.  
"Nathan take your best men and go into the governor's house. Do whatever it takes to protect Margaret and her father."  
"Of course." He nodded, took the very best men and ran straight to the governor's house. 

Samuel sighed as he took rest of his men and ran into docks to fight the pirates, who already disembarked from their ship called the Black rose. He couldn't do anything more than to just hope, that his brother will take a good care of the woman he cared about so deeply.  
When Nathan and his men finally arrived at the mansion and he barked orders to get everyone out. He alone ran the stairs up to the room where he knew Margaret lived in. If the pirates were attacking the city, this would be the first place they would go into. And he couldn't let her get harmed especially not now after she finally accepted his brother's proposal.  
"Maggie." He opened the door to the young girl's room and her eyes snapped in his direction.  
"Nathan. What are you doing here?" She asked abandoning her book and getting out of the bed. As she came closer to him, he grabbed her hand, dragging her towards the room exit.  
"Nathan, what is going on?" She asked her friend terrified, but a loud scream and gunfire didn't let him answer.  
"We need to go." He turned his blue eyes to the blonde girl and took out his pistol.  
"Wait." She whispered and pulled a saber from under the bed. The soldier just shook his head smiling, before peeking out of the door carefully. In the hall were laying few bodies of killed servants, but the pirates were nowhere to be seen. He gestured to his friend to come after him, but just as he stepped out, something hard collided with his head and his body fell unconscious to the ground. 

"Nathan," Margaret shouted but backed into her room as she saw one of the pirates appear in her doorway.  
"Ye young lady be comin' wit' me." He smiled deviously as she held her sword tightly in her small hand. She was skilled in swordplay, but she never got face to face with a real enemy. This wasn't going to be anything like a train fight with her teacher.  
"I am not going anywhere with you, sir." She said defensively, getting ready in the position.  
"Oh 'o course ye be." He laughed, taking his sword out, starting to fight with the young lady. The girl fought bravely, but the fight was short anyway. The black-haired pirate didn't fight fair and the girl received a hard punch in the face. Blood dripped slowly out of her mouth as the criminal dragged her out of the room. Even she was protesting hardly, the man managed to drag her out of the house, where other two criminals took hold of her arms. Clenching her arms and wrists they walked fast through the fighting city. Pirates were almost everywhere - burning buildings, shooting innocent, fighting soldiers. 

"Sam!" She shouted as she saw her fiancé, but the Commodore was too preoccupied with saving his life that he didn't even take a glimpse of his soon to be wife being kidnapped. She tried to lose their grip and to run, but they threw her in a small boat, taking off and leaving her home behind.  
"Let me go." She screamed and punched as they dragged her up on the deck of the big black ship. She looked around, panicking, observing the dark wood, black sails and rest of the vicious crew. 

"Hey Cap'n, we've got her." Small, fat pirate said as he pushed her forward. She looked at all the men around seeking for the captain of this crew of damned. Then she heard loud footsteps behind her and turned around. On the stairs from the upper deck stood a man and when the young girl spotted him, her heart started racing like never before. He could have been the same age as her soon to be brother-in-law. The pirate captain was wearing all black clothes and a long dark leather coat. His brown hair was short and slicked back. His green-blue eyes locked with hers for a second before he walked down the stairs. During his short walk down he examined the girl quickly, but well. The short blonde girl was wearing a simple white dress and a pair of boots. Her long curly hair was messy and her lower lip was covered with blood. When he came close enough to her, he took her face in between his fingers and examined the blood more carefully.  
"Who did 'tis?" He shouted at the now quiet crew as the girl didn't move at all. When nobody answered, he shouted once more and this time louder. The pirate who attacked the young woman gulped and stood out of the line.  
"Me cap'n." He said looking at his captain, who just smiled at him, before shooting him right in the heart. Margaret jumped in shock, backing away from the young, but still older, captain. He simply pulled his gun back into the scabbard and walked closer to the girl once more. 

"My apologies for their manners ma'am. My name is Raphael Adler." He took her hand in his and kissed the back of it. The girl was too surprised to even protest or to talk, so the man started talking again.  
"This is my ship. The Black rose. And this is my crew of the most vicious pirates from all around the world. And they won't be as nice as I am. And they surely won't hesitate to hurt you if you try to run." He lowered his voice looking down at the scared and shivering woman.  
"Oh it is cold out here isn't it?" He asked, taking his coat off and giving it to her.  
"What do you want from me?" She asked surprised, looking at him with her big green eyes.  
"Ransom." He smiled victoriously around the crew which was yelling victoriously.  
"You are pirates. Why don't you just steal the money? I guess you've already stolen a lot of things from our city in this past hour or so." She protested not quite getting what Raphael's plan was. 

"Of course we've already stolen money from your city, but it is not just money what I need."  
"Then what do you need?" She asked quietly looking up to the intimidating yet charming man.  
"Your father recently found something, I've been looking for. I'm haunting this thing a long time now and I want it. And he will bring it to me on a goddamn silver plate. All that just thanks to you." He whispered to her, then straightening and turning to his crew.  
"Call the rest back and take this bitch into my cabin." He clenched her soft arm in his rough hand and tossed her to one of his trustworthy crew mates. On his way back to the rudder he kicked the dead man's body. 

"Get him out of the way. Throw him to the sharks." He barked at the rest of the men as they started to do what he has told them.  
The girl has been shown to a big cabin. The pirate laughed and lock the door behind her as she banged on the door.  
"Let me out!" She screamed while fiddling with the handle, trying to open the door. The damned crew was scaring her a lot, but somehow she managed to stay calm when she was out there. Now, trapped in the room, she started panicking, but she also saw the opportunity of finding her way out. She looked around the room and examined him carefully. 

Opening the window she looked out, but the window was too high. She could jump or make a rope out of the bed covers and blankets, but even if she got down, there was no chance, she would manage to swim back to the city. She stepped away from the window and looked around the room. It was a quite big cabin with two wooden wardrobes, table, a red king sized bed and a small couch. She walked over to the table to see an empty rum bottle, few maps with notes and a diary. Carefully, the girl opened the diary. There were written many stories about captain's adventures, but she just flicked through them, not reading them at all. 

She stopped at the end of the journal, where she examined a drawing of a cross with a crucified man and some notes about a pirate called Henry Avery around it. She has heard stories about this man, but she didn't understand why Raphael wanted to know so much about him. A key has been pushed into a lock and the girl closed the journal just in time before the door opened and the captain walked in. 

"What are you doing?" He asked closing the door behind him, his eyes traveling over her features. When she didn't answer he shook his head and went over to his bed.  
"What is the thing you want so much?" She asked sitting on the small couch opposite him and pulling his coat closet to her body.  
"It is a cross. Cross with Saint Dismas on it." He said taking a pillow and a blanket and then turning his attention to the girl.  
"You'll be sleeping here. I will sleep with the crew." She just nodded her head. He stood there for a while, looking at this girl once again. She turned her attention to the window but felt her cheeks getting warmer. 

"You should close the window. It's not safe for you this way." The man turned to leave and a question popped in his head. Did she just blush? For some reason, the thirty years old captain felt the urge to keep this woman safe and he just couldn't stop thinking about her. Laying in his hammock among the snoring crew, he imagined her lying there with him. In the once again locked room, the girl was laying in bed, breathing in remains of his smell. Pulling his coat closer to her body once more, she questioned herself why was he so nice to her and why he was so damn attractive. She turned her body to the right side of the bed, looking out of the closed window. What about dad? What about Sam? She thought about the people closest to her, but before she could think of the answers to these questions, she closed her eyes, falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue with this one?


End file.
